Batman vs. Judge Dredd
Original= Batman Vs. Judge Dredd is a Death Battle by thetmartens. Introduction Tough, Badass upholders of the law! who is the best? Interlude Wiz: The Law. Some Defy it, and some uphold it. these two in the arena are the latter. Boomstick: Batman, The Dark Knight Wiz: And Judge Dredd, The Dead Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to Analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Batman Background Wiz: Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents gunned down in front of him at a very young age. as he grew up, he became a billionaire, and he used a special suit to fight crime Boomstick: Which he stole from his own company! Wiz: and Bruce became Batman, the dark knight. (Cue Batman 1966 theme) Boomstick: Batman chose his suit to project his fear of the Flying Mammal onto his enemies. which is Fu*king Ridiculous! Wiz: Silly as his costume may be, Batman has taken down many strong crooks, such as Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Calendar man...? okay?, and the Joker. Weapons Boomstick: Batman is a strong crime fighter. he knows 130 different Martial arts, and has tons of gadgets like smoke pellets, explosion gel, Electrical guns, a grappling hook, and his signature weapon; Batarangs! Wiz: His Batsuit is a repurposed Nomex survival suit. it is almost completely bullet proof, and is Shock-proof, Fire-proof and even Theft-proof. (Footage of a criminal being shocked after trying to grab the suit) Boomstick: SERIOUSLY?! How does he not get himself shocked? Wiz: As I was saying... his cape doubles as a glider, and his cowl lessens impacts to the head AND has a night vision and infrared vision. Boomstick: his Gauntlets have blades on them and his suit also conceals his Heartbeat and heat signature. Wiz: His signature vehicle is the Batmobile. The Batmobile is a Jet Powered car with very Thick plating. it still moves very fast though. Boomstick: the Batmobile is armed with a Riot Supressor, a Vulcan Gun, and a 20 mm Cannon. it also has EMP abilities, the ability to hack Machinery, Missiles, and shocks thieves. Feats Wiz: Batman has dodged Darkseid's Omega Beams, which are virtually unavoidable. he has also survived in Outer Space for 24 seconds. Boomstick: he has bench pressed 1,000 Pounds, Leg pressed 2,500 Pounds, and can throw a Batarang at 100 MPH Wiz: he was able to swap a poisoned drink faster than a Literal blink of an eye, and he even broke into areas 51 and 52. he can also beat Metahumans in combat, and even took down all of the Justice League on his own. Weaknesses Boomstick: For being the Badass that he is, Batman has to be rescued more than any other Justice League Member. Wiz: and his Mental Stability is.. BARELY in check. Joker: you made me. remember? Batman: you made me first. Batman punches the Joker in the face Judge Dredd Background (Cue Judge Dredd Movie theme) Wiz: Cloned from the DNA of Chief Judge Fargo, Joseph Dredd and his Brother Rico were born in the year 2066. Boomstick: Dredd took part in the Atomic Wars of 2070, and temporarily became a Full Judge to instill Order. Wiz: Full Judges are the Judge, the Jury, and the Executioners. they are in charge of Arresting, Convicting, Sentencing, and Executing Criminals. Dredd Assaulted the White house with other Judges to take down President Booth. Boomstick: in 2079, Dredd Graduated second from the academy of law, becoming a real Full Judge, Rico was First. Wiz: Later that year, due to Murder and Corruption, Dredd was forced to arrest Rico. 20 years later, Dredd was forced to shoot Rico in self defense after he attempted revenge. Boomstick: Dredd exceled as a Judge, becoming a Senior Judge very quickly, and even gaining the opportunity to become the Chief Judge in 2101, but he declined. Why? because he prefers to fight crime on the streets. His helmet obscures his face to represent the Facelessness of Justice. Weapons Wiz: Dredd is armed with the Lawgiver Pistol. this special pistol is completely theft-proof, as it only reads his hand print, and it can shoot 6 different types of Ammunition, including Incendiary, stun, and Regular bullets. Boomstick: That is mine. I don't care if I have to fight him for it. Wiz: He also is armed with a Daystick for beating down crooks, a Knife, Stun Grenades and Gas Grenades. Boomstick: his standard mount is the Lawmaster Motorcycle, which is armed with Machine guns and a Laser gun. it also has Full A.I. and can take orders from Dredd, and even Operate itself. Feats Wiz: Dredd is extremely Selfless and has saved Mega-City One from destruction on Many occasions. he has even saved the world in 2114 during WWIV. Boomstick: he's taken on many crooks, including the Angel Gang, Chief Judge Cal, the Dark Judges, President Booth, and even Morton Judd, the man who created him and Rico. Weaknesses Wiz: Dredd has little to no weaknesses. However, he is old. unlike most Comic Book Characters, he actually ages. he is currently 71 Years old. Boomstick: And still kicking ass! Dredd: Twenty Years! Death Battle! (Mega-City One. Batman had been racing after the Riddler in the Batmobile) (Dredd is in hot pursuit of Batman on the Lawmaster) Dredd: Pull the Car Over, and there won't be any Trouble! I'm giving you one chance! Batman: You don't Understand. I'm chasing a Dangerous Criminal! Dredd: I tried. Announcer: FIGHT! (Cue Batman 1989 theme) Dredd Fired Machine Guns at the Batmobile, but they just bounced off of the tank. Dredd then fired the Laser gun, but Batman quickly steered the batmobile away, and the laser hit the Riddler's car, incapacitating the Villain. Batman entered Batmobile Battle Mode. Batman aimed at the Lawmaster and fired at it with the Riot Supresser to not Kill Dredd, but Dredd outmaneuvered the Batmobiles Targeting. Dredd Jumped off his Motorcycle, running. Batman prepared to fire on the judge with the Riot Supressor, but Dredd shouted something at Somebody. Dredd: Fire Laser Cannons! the Lawmaster got up on it's own and Shot at the Batmobiles Turret with the Laser cannon, destroying it. the Dark Knight stepped out of his Car and immediately, Dredd pulled out his Lawmaker. Dredd: Stun! Dredd Fired at Batman, stunning the Knight Batman: Stun Bullets.. Dammit... Nigma must have led me into a trap! Dredd was walking towards the Detective. Dredd: You are Under arrest for Reckless Endangerment, Fleeing from an Officer, Destruction of Property, and Assaulting an officer. The Jury Finds you Guilty! Your Sentence? Death. Dredd tried to lift the Dark Knight by his Collar, But Dredd got Shocked. Batman Threw down a Smoke Pellet and Grappled up. When the Smoke Cleared, Dredd was Looking around, Unfazed. Dredd: Where'd you go, Pointy Ears? Batman Glided down Behind Dredd, but Dredd turned around. Dredd: Armor-Piercing! Dredd Fired at Batman Many times, puncturing the suit and getting a shot in on Batman's Chest. Batman: No.. I can't let this happen... Batman pulled out a Batarang. Dredd: Explosive! Dredd Shot directly at Batman's Chest, exploding him. the Dark Knight was dead. Dredd found the wreckage of the Riddler's car and started to interrogate him. Announcer: K.O.! Analysis Boomstick: Not Batman! NOOOOOOO!!! Wiz: Dredd has much more combat experience, and unlike Batman, is not afraid to use his full force. Batman does not kill, and thus, does not use his full power. Boomstick: But how did Dredd Pierce his Armor? Wiz: With enough shots to one point, Dredd's Armor Piercing rounds would have punctured the suit. Boomstick: Awwhe... Wiz: Batman had more Gadgets, and the Batmobile was certainly more tough, but the Lawmaster was more agile, and had the Giant Laser Cannon, which can destroy whole buildings. Boomstick: I guess Batman should have Dredd-ed this day. Wiz: The Winner is Judge Dredd. Next Time! (The Judgement League Avengers building.) Super-Soldier: As you can see, Galactiac is making his way across the- (A large Earthquake rocks the Building. members of the JLA spring up to the roof, they see three massive figures in the Distance. Mothra, King Ghidorah, and Godzilla.) The Kaiju Lords vs. The JLA |-| Rematch!= Who were you rooting for? Judge Dredd Batman Do you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Don't Know Category:Thetmartens Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. 2000 AD' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles